


Chained Together

by bloodandcream



Series: Collared [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Collars, Face-Fucking, Felching, Flogging, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Predicament Bondage, Ring gag, Sex Toys, leather boy Castiel, leather daddy Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t lose himself to the rhythm of it because he was constantly distracted by the tug on clamped nipples. Forced to react to Dean’s reactions as well as to what was being done to them. Perhaps that was why Cain was so amused at the thought of this. Castiel tended to be quiet, still, he took a beating well. Dean squirmed. He moaned and jerked and bucked away then back against Castiel. He wouldn’t stay still and it was driving Castiel mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained Together

Castiel shifted his weight from one hand to another, elbows locked and arms straight. Head hanging down relaxed, he counted the numbers of cross hatch nubs on the mat between his splayed fingers. He liked this play space. The floor was covered in the kind of padded foam mat you found at a gym that interlocked like puzzle pieces. There was a texture on the top of it that gave good traction. It was comfortable to kneel on for long periods of time. Black. Like most of the sleek play furniture in here. The walls were a deep burgundy red. Instruments hung off hooks that stretched the length of one wall.

He watched the two pairs of biker’s boots that circled them. Him and Dean. He staid still on his hands and knees. He staid quiet. Dean was more impatient. Castiel felt himself tugged back, nipples pinched tight in the clamps throbbing with his pulse. Every time Dean shifted, Castiel tried to accommodate. But the chain that ran from his chest to Dean’s only had so much give. When Dean jerked it tugged. Tight. Tighter. Castiel huffed and tried to shuffled back. They were already pressed together. A slow, dragging pull on the chain as Dean shifted had Castiel’s muscles tensing. Eyes shut, groaning, he felt his body twitching around the toy inside him every time he tensed.

Dean scooted back further, thighs rubbing together. Castiel saw Dean’s feet by his hands, toes curling against the mattress, wrinkled arches. Castiel had his legs together, Dean framing him. Dean was taller, and his bowed legs didn’t close so well anyway. So Dean was the outer, Castiel the inner, as they knelt facing away from each with a double ended dildo shared between them. Chained together. Connected.

Two pairs of scuffed black boots circled them, surveying their handiwork. Dean was impatient. He canted his hips back and rocked onto the toy, tugged at the clamps. They had several inches give to fuck each other back and forth on the dildo. The chain pulled against Castiel’s chest and stomach when they tried for more. Pulled between his legs, pinched against his scrotum. Castiel whimpered and rocked back against Dean. Waited. This was only the beginning. They were both impatient.

Castiel heard the first hit before it fell. The whisper of leather falls cutting through the air. It hit Dean first, thud of impact and crack of the flogger loud. Castiel cried out too, though, when Dean pulled and the clamps suddenly, viciously bit into his nipples. The next blow hit him straight across the back and he gasped at the bright bloom of pain that made his cock jump where it was hard hanging between his legs. Tipping his head back, aside, he tried to follow them and see if it was Cain or Benny hitting him. Both. Back and forth. Sharing Castiel and Dean.

They’d swapped for play before, increasingly. Different hands, different techniques. It was exciting. The sexual aspect of this play session, however, was new. The boundaries were clearly negotiated beforehand. It was Benny and Cain that had noticed and encouraged a deeper level of play between Dean and Castiel. They were both subs. Collared to their doms and loyal.

Castiel gave up watching when the blows fell harder and faster. Letting his head drop, the edge of his collar rubbed against his clavicle. It was tight enough to make him aware of swallowing. A heavy reassuring weight. Mouth open, panting, he yielded to the scene. The floggers used weren’t meant to hurt so much as to excite. They were the soft suede leather ones. Little flicks and quick passes only tickled. A harder blow would sting, fade quickly to heat. Again and again. The skin of his back from neck to ass worked over and layered became more sensitive to the flogger. The heat burrowed down under his skin. The pain skittered along his spine. Took root in his cock.

He couldn’t lose himself to the rhythm of it because he was constantly distracted by the tug on clamped nipples. Forced to react to Dean’s reactions as well as to what was being done to them. Perhaps that was why Cain was so amused at the thought of this. Castiel tended to be quiet, still, he took a beating well. Dean squirmed. He moaned and jerked and bucked away then back against Castiel. He wouldn’t stay still and it was driving Castiel mad. The toy inside him slid incrementally with their movements, stimulating only enough to keep him on edge and no where near enough to send him over.

The flogger cracked over his back one last time, wrapping around his ribs. Sting set under his skin. Tingling down his spine and pooling in his gut with fevered arousal. A familiar pair of black boots stopped in front of him. Castiel looked up. Cain wore what he usually did, ripped blue jeans and a faded black t-shirt. And a smirk. His eyes were hungry as he looked down at Castiel, panting, painfully hard, no doubt his back was a lovely shade of red now.

“Such a good boy.”

Fingers pushed through his sweaty hair as Cain bent over him.

Behind Castiel he could hear Benny chuckle as Dean continued to squirm and whine. His low drawl of an accent was thick like honey and Castiel loved it. “Sugar you could learn a thing from Cain’s boy. You’ll only excite yourself more tugging on that chain the way you squirm.”

Of course, that was the point of the game.

Cain stepped away a moment and Castiel caught his breath. Then his dom was back, crouching down in front of him and holding up a ring gag. Castiel opened his mouth obediently. The metal curving away from the ring at the top and bottom pushed his mouth open, angling up back from his teeth against the roof of his mouth and down below his tongue to the soft flesh there. The metal ‘o’ clacked against his teeth. Pressed against his lips drawn tight around it. The leather strap bit into his cheeks as Cain pulled it behind his head to secure.

Castiel was grateful for this. Opened up. Positioned. He let his eyes droop shut as his muscles relaxed, rocking back gently with the few inches given to draw the toy in and out. In and out. Skin sliding sweaty against Dean.

“Look at me.”

Cain’s voice was deep and calm. Castiel opened his eyes. Cain was kneeling in front of him, pushing his jeans down, stroking his cock hard and holding it just in front of Castiel’s mouth. Castiel leaned forward, feeling drool trickle down his chin. He couldn’t swallow with the gag in. He craned his head forward but the clamps pulled at his nipples. They were so sore. Aching. The steady pressure and erratic tugs lit sparks under his chest, heat coiling in his guts, cock twitching. He could pull hard enough to reach Cain but he might pull the clamps off.

He knew the lesson. Wait patiently.

“Good boy.”

As soon as Castiel had relaxed back on his hands and knees, Cain pushed forward. Castiel didn’t have to do anything. He didn’t have to try. He didn’t have to put effort in to applying finesse or technique. He was open. To be used. A toy himself. It was all very simple. He sunk further and further down into that blank space where the world slipped away from him.

Cain pushed into his mouth shallowly, resting on his tongue. Thick and hot, Castiel could feel the pulse of his heartbeat in the veins on his cock as it twitched with blood. He stayed still. Spit trickling out around Cain’s cock. Blue eyes open looking up at Cain. Fingers pushed through his hair. Palm cupping his cheek. Held, owned. Cain began to thrust into his mouth and Castiel rocked with the gentle motions. Building up. He felt Dean pushed back against himself, the toy working deeper into his body.

It was smooth and in Castiel’s opinion a little small. Not enough to satisfy. A tease really. Though it had a wide bulbous head that rubbed over his prostate often enough to be infuriating because the angle and erratic push-pull of the toy wasn’t quite right. It was so good though.

His back was still aflame. A few of the harder hits must have laid welts against him. Skin tight and painful in small patches pulling with the movements. Push back onto the toy. Against Dean. Pulled forward by Cain’s hands as his cock slipped deeper. The chain rubbing cold against his belly. Nipples woefully sore. Castiel was subsumed. He had no control here. Caught. The sounds echoing through the play space were obscene. The wet squelch of getting face fucked. The slap of skin as Castiel and Dean bounced off one another.

He groaned around the cock pushing deeper into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat and he retched a little. Back. Forward again. He breathed through his nose. Anticipated. Tamped down his reaction as Cain pushed deeper. Felt the burning stretch of his soft throat around the intrusion. Pain in his chest. Erection bouncing up against his stomach with the increasingly frenetic motion being caught up like a cog moving according to the ones surrounding it.

Cain pulled back. Empty. Spit trickling down to the floor Castiel leaned towards him, shuffled forward. Too much. A clamp popped off and his stuttering cry pushed past the 'o’ gag. Cain steadied him with a hand on his shoulder. He could hear Benny’s lilting voice. Dean panting. Castiel eased himself back, flush to Dean, the toy sliding deep again. Cain tipped his chin up.

“Do you lust after Benny’s boy?”

Castiel could only nod.

Cain reached behind his head and unfastened the gag, setting it aside. Castiel turned into his touch, nosing against his palm. Rough skinned hands gently pulled his face up, Cain pressing a kiss to his slick lips. Jaw aching, throat raw, Castiel kissed back eagerly.

“You know who you belong to.”

It wasn’t a question. Castiel stilled answered.

“Always, sir.”

Cain pushed him up by the shoulder. Slid a hand down his chest. Released the one clamp left on a nipple. Castiel whimpered at the rush of sensation, tingling hot pain blooming in his chest. Fingers tugging at the nub. Cain was smiling. Spread his palm against Castiel’s flushed skin and rubbed the heel of his hand where it was most sensitive.

Castiel heard Benny talking similarly to Dean behind them. Felt the other shifting, toy pulling. Cain eased him forward and Castiel gasped as the bulbous head stretched his rim again on the way out. Muscles fluttering. Empty. Left wanting. Cain handled him, turning him around. Knees squeaking with sweat on the padded foam floor. He wobbled around to face Dean and Benny. Cain reached around him to pick up the chain again. Castiel couldn’t hold back a low whine as the clamps were re-attached to his nipples. Now face to face there was more than enough room on the chain. His nipples were so sensitive from the low level constant of stimulation that even the weight of the chain made him shudder. Cain pulled him back, straddled on top of strong thighs still rough with ripped denim.

Benny scooted Dean forward, astride his lap. Plush pink lips were swollen and shining with spit. Bright eyes glazed over barely green for how dilated they were. Sweat playing connect the dots of his freckles as it trickled over the contours of his face. Oh yes. Castiel lusted.

Tipped forward, he nearly collapsed against Dean when Cain thrust into him. To the base in one stroke. Thick drag, burn of the stretch. Relaxed and lubed already from the toy it didn’t hurt. It was still more. Warm and pulsing alive. Castiel dug his toes against the mat, thighs tensing. Push up. Drop down. It felt like Cain poured into every concavity of his body. Possessed him. Not just the place their bodies were joined.

Benny, the barrel chested bear of a man, had one thick arm curled around Dean’s chest as he pushed in. Castiel watched. Dean had his own wide leather collar around his throat, the bronze accents and rings on it a warm compliment to his smooth skin.

Swaying as Cain pushed harder, Castiel leaned forward. Caught Dean’s slick lips with his own. Hands reaching and groping for one another. Jostled as they were fucked from behind, holding on. He kissed Dean. Open mouthed and sloppy. Breath hot against fevered skin. Teeth clacking together and lips brushing jaws as they missed, hit the mark, missed. Dean fell forward to bury his face in Castiel’s neck. Twist of pain in his nipples. Dean had the chain in one hand, torturing the both of them.

Cain held him steady on top of his lap with a hand on Castiel’s hip. Thrust up into him easily finding the right angle, the right pressure, the right rhythm. Castiel was trembling and he wouldn’t be able to stay up right if he weren’t caught in this tangle of writhing limbs. He felt a tug at his collar. Spine arching. Neck back. Breath shortened. It cut into his neck, Cain pulling from behind. Gasping for breath, he could only rasp a piteous amount of air shallowly into his lungs.

Teeth on his shoulder. Sinking in to the skin. Dean’s mouth biting, devouring, holding on. Tighter. He felt a splash hot against his stomach as he watched the supple line of Dean’s spine curve and snap. The broad freckled expanse of skin trembled. Tongue laving at Castiel’s shoulder now throbbing. He couldn’t turn his head how Cain was holding him by the collar.

Calloused hand swiping against his belly where Dean released. Grasping his cock. Dean’s body sagged against him, arm working fast as he jacked Castiel. Balanced on the razor thin edge. Body quivering like a plucked string pulled too tight. Couldn’t breathe. Cock so hard it was painful. Insides knotted up. Muscles cramping.

Cain released his collar.

Castiel gasped a deep pull of air into his lungs. Suffused through his body. Felt the pressure snap as he tumbled over, stumbled, tumbled. Felt the paroxysm of his abused body seizing for the sudden rush of euphoria. Hands holding him up. Cain fucking hard against that spot deep inside that kept the wave of sparking currents tripping through his body. Head to toe. Scraped empty. Raw.

Chest heaving, body running with sweat, hands still gripping tight against Dean’s arms, Castiel braced against the force of Cain slamming in to him. Stilling. Arms wrapped around him. Beard tickling against his shoulder where Cain pressed them together. Lips against his neck above the collar. Warmth and wetness seeping from his body when Cain pulled back. Benny was already standing. Dean still clinging on. Cain scratched through Castiel’s hair. Deftly removed the clamps and soothed his fingers over Castiel’s sore nipples.

“We’re going to clean up the space. Why don’t you boys clean up each other?”

Castiel flopped onto his back. Benny stooped to press a kiss to Dean’s head.

“Go on cher, you deserve a treat.”

Castiel stretched his legs out, knees popping. His sweaty welted back stuck to the matt but his weary limbs were glad for the reprieve. No sooner had Benny spoke then Dean was rolling over from where he had flopped to push up on his knees next to Castiel. Dipping his head down, he lapped at the come on Castiel’s stomach. It tickled. Belly quivering, Castiel tried not to laugh. Dean seemed to have a boundless reserve of energy. If he was sore he didn’t show it. Green eyes blinked up at Castiel from where he was swirling his tongue inside Castiel’s navel, making him gasp.

It really was apt that Benny had decided to declare Dean his pup. Sometimes at parties or gatherings, he would bring Dean in with a leather muzzle that wrapped around his whole head and had floppy ears affixed to the top. There was a black rubber tail plug that went with it. Dean was always happy to waggle his entire backside for an approving pat from Benny. He was very puppy like. Eager and affectionate. And he very much seemed to like licking things.

Castiel reached out and tapped him. “Come up here.”

Grabbing at Dean’s hip, Castiel drew him up to straddle Castiel’s chest backward. Dean could finish what he was told. Cain had told Castiel to help clean up Dean as well. Stroking his hands up strong bowed thighs, Castiel pulled him back further so he could lick up the come that hand trickled between his legs. Lave over the still tight drawn scrotum and up back along the seam of his perineum. Circle the loose wet flutter of his hole. Dean rolled his hips, rubbing himself against Castiel. He nosed down between Castiel’s legs, licked at him and pressed his face further until Castiel spread his legs and tilted his hips up.

There was one reason they’d never gotten quite so intimate before. Castiel knew that the next board meeting he had with Dean at work, the man would blush a furious scarlet any time they glanced at one another. Although, Castiel had to admit to himself it was a good look on Dean. They’d seen each other naked plenty of times since they’d both been taken subs by Benny and Cain. What was a touch? A kiss? A little rimming between friends?

If Castiel were younger, his spent cock would twitch back to life. As it were, Dean’s skilled tongue was relaxing. A hand swatted the firm slope of Dean’s backside. It wasn’t Castiel. He pulled back and blinked to see Cain kneeling next to them. Dean swiveled his head around. Climbed off Castiel when Cain nudged him gently.

Castiel sat up, peeling his back off the mat with a wince. Cain handed him a water bottle, and passed another to Dean who thanked him genuinely. Castiel could hear water running in the bathroom that was just outside the door to the play space. Benny must be washing the toys. The thought had Castiel fluttering with something like embarrassment, now that he wasn’t in the middle of the scene. The intensity always dulled his sense of shame. It was wonderful.

Cain pushed hair off his forehead. “You look tired. Do you want me to take you home?”

His voice was scratchier than he thought. “Are you staying?”

“For a while. I have matters to discuss with Benny.”

“I’d like to stay.”

“All right.”

Castiel pushed up to standing. Dean had already disappeared. Cain had tidied and cleaned the space. He wiped down the mat as Castiel stood and went to the door, waiting. There was a lounge area down the hall, past the bathroom. Cain smacked his ass hard as he moved ahead of Castiel, who followed behind him.

Benny was tucking things away in a back while Dean stood at his side close enough to rub against him. The bearded man was smiling. He and Cain were both dressed fully. Castiel and Dean were naked but for their collars. And would remain so for the night. There were couches and chairs set up in the small room with walls painted a soft green. All the furniture had slip covers that could be removed and washed. Most likely because people like Castiel - who was still sticky and wet from his ineffective but enjoyable tongue cleaning - would lay on them. Cain sat on a couch at one end and gestured for Castiel. Stretching out along the length of it, he lay with his head in Cain’s lap. A soft blanket was draped over him.

Dean and Benny had taken up a similar position on the couch across from them. Only, Dean draped himself across Benny’s lap and curled an arm around his waist. Benny had thrown a blanket over him as well. Castiel could see his broad hand rubbing circles over Dean’s back under the blanket.

Castiel couldn’t help a yawn, pressing his face against Cain’s thigh as a hand came up to pet through his hair. Cain and Benny were discussing a bike that Benny was restoring, and wanted Cain’s help on. It was interesting to a degree. The collar around Castiel’s throat was a soothing pressure. He felt hollowed out. Rather than being left empty, though, there was a warm satiation that suffused his well used body.

Cain scratched lightly through his hair. Pressed his fingers just under the edge of the collar. Rolled an earlobe between rough fingers. Castiel didn’t want to go home yet, but he felt himself drift off into a nap.

He was wanted. Protected. Cherished.


End file.
